The Tournament: dunkin donuts
by The one and only Den
Summary: just read the story and you'll see


**The Tournament**

Our story begins with three brave warriors in the forest. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU ATE THE LAST PIECE OF PIZZA, I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU". (this is Katsu he's eighteen and he's a little on the crazy side. He's 5'11 tall and he has a tan color skin. He wears a white jacket, black sweat pants, and black basketball shoes.) "dude sorry I didn't know you wanted it so bad". (this is Takeshi he's a former soldier but he quit after he was betrayed by his commanding officer. He's 17, 6 foot tall and pale white and he wears a green t-shirt ,blue jeans and combat boots.) "guys just calm down it's just pizza Katsu we'll buy another one in the next town" (this is Ryuu, the biggest of the three, he's 17 years old and 6 foot tall. He has dark brown hair that goes to the base of his head wears a blue T-shirt along with a black pair of basketball shorts and a pair of black tennis shoes.) "with sausage?". "Yes Katzu with sausage and pepperoni". The three continued walking down the trail that they were on. "what do you think this city will be like". "I don't know but it should be pretty cool it's the first stop on the way to the world championships". Katsu with a big smile on his face "guys I see a dunkin donuts". Ryuu and Takeshi turn to Katsu and just give him a blank look. "what happened to pizza?". "FUCK PIZZA THEY GOT DONUTS". Before the two could question Katsu anymore he was already hauling ass towards the shop.

"I'M IN HEAVEN" Katsu busted through the door and ran up to the counter. Ryuu and Takeshi walk in the door "Katsu you don't have any money how'd you plan on paying for that". Katsu turns to the two with a giant grin on his face. " I planned that you being the great friend you are, would pay for it". Ryuu just stands in the doorway. "you really gotta stop doing this". Takeshi turns to Ryuu. "so your actually gonna buy him the don-" he was cut off by the sear joy that exploded from Katsu. "" Katsu immediately order 4 dozen donuts. Ryuu was shocked "WHAT THE FUCK I CAN'T AFFORD FOUR DOZEN!" Katsu just to fuck with Ryuu ordered 2 dozen more and Takeshi handed Ryuu some extra money. "thank you". Just then there was an explosion that sounded like it came from the middle of the city. "what was that?" Ryuu ran out of the store to see a cloud of smoke. "GUYS TODAY'S TOURNAMENTS ABOUT TO START!" The three friends began a mad dash. "WHAT ABOUT MY DONUTS" Ryuu was beginning to get irritated. "FORGET THE MOTHER FUCKING DONUTS WE GOTTA WIN THIS TOURNAMENT TO GO TO THE CHAMPIONSHIP" the three were on their way to one of the 10 team tournaments they had to win. "hey we're team Daiki and were here for the team tournament". The three walked in and they looked and saw that their first opponent was team AKIKO lead by Aina with Akane and Airi.

"how strong do you think they are?". Katsu was jumping up and down at this point and Ryuu was trying to calm down while Takeshi just kinda stood there. "well no matter how strong they are were gonna fight em". The three fighters proceeded to the gate for the match, when the gate opened it revealed a massive coliseum with thousands of people there to watch the fight. The judge came on over the intercom "this fight will have three rounds one for each fighter each round won is one point you need three points to win". Ryuu turned to Katsu and Takeshi "so who's goin first?" Katsu had already jumped at the opportunity "I'M FIRST I WANNA GO FIRST ME ME ME". "fine by me go get em Katsu". "YAY!". Katsu ran out onto the battlefield to face his opponent, Akane. "alright lets go" Akane was a rather slim man roughly 6'3 and he wore a purple jogging suit with white tennis shoes. "whenever your ready". The judge came over the intercom again to signal the beginning of round one. "BEGIN!" Katsu was already in a mad dash towards Akane. Katsu drew his fist back while running towards his opponent. "I've been waitin for this tournament". Just then Katsu swung his fist at Akane, who dodged with relative ease. "your faster than you look Akon". Akane took this offensively "MY NAME IS AKANE NOT AKON". "whatever doesn't matter". Katsu recovered from the missed punch spinning around to face Akane. "your boring me imma go ahead and finish this". Akane stood up straight "you really think you can just end it when you wa-" the sentence as the heel of Katsu's right foot connected with the left side of Akane's face sending him flying across the field. "SORRY I COULDN'T HEAR YOU, MY FOOT WAS IN YOUR MOUTH". The judge come over the intercom again "POINT TEAM DAIKI!" "wow that was a lot faster than what I thought it was gonna be". Takeshi turned to Ryuu "so I'm assuming I'm up next then?" Ryuu turned to face his friend "I don't really care if their all gonna go down that easy then this shouldn't take long" A medical team came in to carry Akane out. "god his jaw is completely shattered and he's paralyzed from the neck down". The judge came over the intercom to announce the beginning of the second round. "fighters for round two please report to the field". Takeshi and Ryuu participated in a game of rock, paper, scissors "well rock beats scissors so Takeshi you're up". Takeshi walked onto the field to face his opponent Airi. Airi was a short man probably around 5'5 and well known for his ridiculous speed he wore a gray hoodie, sunglasses and blue jogging pants. "GO GETEM TAKESHI". Takeshi turned to see Katsu at the top of the coliseum. "WHAT'RE YOU DOING WAY UP THERE?" Katsu yelled back "MORAL SUPPORT". This conversation was stopped by the judge "round three begin" immediately Takeshi was drilled in the face by a punch from Airi. Takeshi rolled head over heel and finally came to a stop right at the wall. When he stood up he said "WHAT THE FUCK!" Katsu yelled from the top "HEY FAIR WARNING HE'S FAST". Takeshi ignored this comment as Airi was already closing in for another attack. _Ok he's not gonna hit me _th_is time._ Airi went to punch but Takeshi ducked and went in for his own punch but was stopped by a powerful knee to the face which knocked him right back down. Takeshi caught himself and kicked Airi in the chin sending him flying into the air. _GOT HIM!_ Takeshi jumped into the air and unleashed a barrage of kicks and punches on Airi. When the barrage was over Airi hit the ground hard, with Takeshi landing a few feet away.

"wow your good" Airi was already standing back up and beginning his charge for another attack but was stopped as Takeshi delivered a roundhouse kick to the right side of Airi's face sending him flying into a nearby wall. "POINT TEAM DAIKI" "Hey Ryuu" Ryuu turned to face his battered friend. "yeah" "this is gonna hurt like a bitch in the morning". Then Takeshi collapsed from exhaustion. "rest well".

Now was the time for Ryuu and Aina to begin their fight. Aina was a renound fighter who relied mostly on his brute strength he was 6'6 and wore a black tank top with black basketball shorts and black tennis shoes (I feel I should point out he's a hulking mass of muscle). Ryuu began to walk onto the field and stopped so the judge could announce the beginning of the third round. "FINAL ROUND BEGIN" as soon as the announcement was made a boulder was sent flying Ryuu's way "what the fuck" Ryuu dived to the side and began running towards Aina. _I can't let him hit me with a boulder and he can't land a solid hit._ Ryuu delivered a powerful jab to Aina's face, which had hardly any affect. "**wow you're strong"** Aina grabbed Ryuu by the face and flung him across the field into the first row of spectators. Ryuu landed on a middle aged woman. "sorry ma'am but your lap is AMAZINGLY comfortable". Ryuu jumped down and picked up a much smaller boulder and sent it back across the field which Aina caught. "**did you really thi-"** the sentence was interrupted by Ryuu drop kicking the boulder which shattered on Aina's face dazing him. This was immediately followed by a fierce uppercut to the jaw which laid Aina flat on his ass. Ryuu then dropped his elbow into Aina's gut. "POINT TEAM DAIKI IT'S A SHUT OUT 3-0" As the crowd went wild Ryuu just simply walked off the field. "well that's one down and 9 to go" Takeshi and Katsu were ready to go and Katsu was smiling "now we can pick up my donuts" Ryuu gave Katsu an irritated look, "CAN'T YOU FUCKING WAIT ON THE DONUTS"

_**Preview for next chapter**_

"**hey guys look at that over there" Team Daiki looked into the woods. Katsu got exited "I FINALLY GET TO WRESTLE ONE"**


End file.
